


Mistletoe

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker





	Mistletoe

The whole thing started out innocent and sweet.  
Dean would dangle a piece of mistletoe above Sammy’s crib before leaning over and planting a ridiculous, smacking kiss on his lips. “It’s the rules, buddy," he'd whisper. "You gotta kiss under it.”  
Sammy would just coo and giggle and smile up at his big brother with bright, adoring eyes, like he was positive Dean hung the fucking moon and all of stars.  
The tradition continued on, of course, and as the boys got older the kisses grew more intense.  
Eventually Sam traded in his giggles for blushed cheeks and a racing pulse, and now, when he looks at his big brother, his bright, adoring eyes are darkened with lust.


End file.
